The present invention relates generally to computer workstations which are connected for information interchange with host or mainframe computer systems; more particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling the displayed position of entry field data on certain computer workstations by processing keystroke operations at the workstation without participation of the host processor to which the workstation is connected. Further, the invention enhances the user interface associated with certain types of entry fields.
In any typical prior art system utilizing a host processor and workstations, wherein the workstations are utilized for user interaction and access and the host processor is utilized for running application programs, the host processor provides certain fundamental information. For example, the host processor may generate a data stream containing information to be displayed on a workstation screen, and information for controlling the presentation and position of the data on the screen. The control and manipulation of each screen display panel is typically generated by the host processor, by transmitting a new data stream for each panel, wherein each data stream contains new presentation and position information. Specifically, for a dependent workstation (DWS), the host processor data stream is sent to a workstation controller (WSC), and the WSC provides the internal memory and control for directly controlling the display screen of the DWS. The host processor-constructed data stream is received by a workstation controller, and the workstation controller interface processes the data stream. The workstation controller may poll the workstation to determine whether a keystroke should be recognized or whether any of a predetermined number of commands have been accepted.